InStAnT mEsSaGeS
by almostyourangel
Summary: Instant messages between the Scouts! I've read a bunch of them and thought they were cute, so I decided to do some. The response was great and people said it was funny, so why don'tcha jus read it? [Fixed new ch]
1. Get Some What, Daddy?

Hey, y'all!  
  
IM fics seem to be really popular right now, and I think they're cute, so I decided to do one!  
It'll probably be ongoing--you know me and Chibi Angel with multi-chapter fics! *Both Angels  
giggle*  
  
Lena Sauren--what's up with stuff??? Are you mad at me? U reviewed that thing in Runaway  
and then never wrote back when I emailed u. Email me, let me know what's up.  
  
Here we go!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*Earth Protector*~ Has entered the chat.  
  
**Moon Princess**: darien!!! *kotc* (AN: Kiss On The Cheek)  
  
~*Earth Protector*~: Hey, Serena. Sup?  
  
**Moon Princess**: n/m. just waiting for the girls. u?  
  
~*Earth Protector*~: Nothing really...Just came on to look for my girlfriend. She's a total babe.  
  
**Moon Princess**: *gigglez* really?  
  
~*Earth Protector*~:Oh, yeah. She's real gorgeous, and everyone loves her. ;)  
  
**Moon Princess**: she sounds much too good for u. ^_~  
  
~*Earth Protector*~: She is. *hug*  
  
FiRe GoDdEsS!!! Has entered the chat.  
  
FiRe GoDdEsS!!!: Hey, Serena! Zup, Darien? Are u guys being all mushy again?  
  
**Moon Princess**: hey, raye!!! Yup. ^_^  
  
~*Earth Protector*~ Guilty as charged.  
  
FiRe GoDdEsS!!!: Surprise, surprise. LoL. *Hugs M-P* Sup? Have you thought anymore   
about... Well, what we talked about? *Tilts head towards E-P*  
  
**Moon Princess**: raye!!! shh!!!   
  
FiRe GoDdEsS!!!: *L* What's the matter, Serena? Don't want Darien to know that you're   
considering...  
  
~*Earth Protector*~:Sorry. I went to get something to eat.  
  
**Moon Princess**: thank god!  
  
~*Earth Protector*~: Uh... Did I miss something? Hang on, I've gotta scroll up and read what  
you guys were talking about.  
  
**Moon Princess**: no!!!  
  
FiRe GoDdEsS!!!: *Laughing evilly*  
  
~*Earth Protector*~ is currently not available.  
  
**Moon Princess**: raye!!! look what u did! now he's gonna know that i'm thinking about...  
well... you know.  
  
FiRe GoDdEsS!!!: *Snickers* So? He *is* the one you're going to do it with. I mean, you're  
gonna have to let him know eventually. *evil grin*  
  
¢§Love Scout§¢ Has entered the chat.  
  
¢§Love Scout§¢: hey guys!!! sorry, i was talking to ames.  
  
**Moon Princess**: MINA!!!! *flings herself at LS and gives her a big hug* thank god you're   
here!  
  
¢§Love Scout§¢: *pats serena's back slowly and looks at raye* um...?  
  
FiRe GodDeSs!!!: *giggles evilly*  
  
~*Earth Protector*~ is now available.  
  
~*Earth Protector*~:DAMN!!!  
  
**Moon Princess** oh, man...  
  
¢§Love Scout§¢: guys?...what's going on?  
  
FiRe GodDeSs!!!: serena's thinking about... remember what we talked about last week, mina?  
  
~*Earth Protector*~ DAMN!!!  
  
**Moon Princess** oh, man...  
  
¢§Love Scout§¢ NO WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! raye you're kidding!!!! serena, are you?!  
  
~*Earth Protector*~: DAMN!!!  
  
**Moon Princess**: oh, man...  
  
¢§Love Scout§¢: SERENA!!! ANSWER ME!! ARE YOU?!  
  
FiRe GoDdEsS: She is!!! She told me so! This Friday night.  
  
~*Earth Protector*~: DAMN!!!  
  
**Moon Princess**: oh, man...   
  
Water_Genius Has entered the chat.  
  
FiRe GoDdEsS!: AMI!!!! Guess what?! Serena's gonna...This Friday night.  
  
Water_Genius:NO WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Raye, you are kidding!!!! Serena, are you?! That's  
so improbable and risky! Not to mention the statistics are blah blah blah...  
  
¢§Love Scout§¢: Ami...  
  
Water_Genius: Yes, Mina?  
  
¢§Love Scout§¢ SHUT UP!!!  
  
Water_Genius: I hate to resort to this...It's so childish...But... :p  
  
~*Earth Protector*~ I-I-I-I...  
  
**Moon Princess** i hate you all.  
  
Cook-Ee Has just entered the chat.  
  
Cook-Ee: Hey y'all!!! *imitates Scary Movie** Wazzzzzzzzzzzzzup????  
  
FiRe GoDdEsS!!!: Well... Chad and I have a date... Ami has another IQ test tomorrow...  
Mina's got a date with some random guy tomorrow..and Darien's stunned because he just  
found out Serena's gonna...stay at his house, shall we say, on Friday night. But other than   
that...Nothin much. *winks*  
  
Cook-Ee. That's nice--wait! Back up!!! Serena's gonna....?!  
  
**Moon Princess** *slumps down in her chair and pulls a bag over her head*  
  
~*Earth Protector*~ Oh.  
  
~*Earth Protector*~ My.  
  
~*Earth Protector*~ God.  
  
Lunarian*Kitty Has just entered the chat.  
  
**Moon Princess**: Luna???  
  
FiRe GodDeSs!!!: Luna???  
  
Water_Genius: Luna???  
  
¢§Love Scout§¢: Luna???  
  
Cook-Ee: Luna???   
  
Lunarian*Kitty: I can walk, I can talk, but you find it odd that I can type?  
  
(Everyone) Guess not...  
  
Lunarian*Kitty: Good. So, what is new?  
  
¢§Love Scout§¢: Serena's gonna sleep with Darien!  
  
¢§Love Scout§¢ OMG! I mean...Uh...!!!  
  
**Moon Princess** MINA!!!  
  
~*Earth Protector*~ *Grumbles* So much for Friday night...  
  
FiRe GoDdEsS!!!: *slaps Darien's head* shut up you horny jerk! that's my best friend, not  
a piece of meat!  
  
Lunarian*Kitty: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Serena, don't even think you're leaving the house  
this weekend, young lady! You're grounded!  
  
Water_Genius: Sorry to interfere...But, Luna, I must point out that if you ground her only for  
this weekend, she will just do...It... Next weekend.  
  
(Everyone, -Luna and Ami.) AMI!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cook-Ee: Great, Ames, get her grounded for life.  
  
Lunarian*Kitty: I like that idea. Serena, you're grounded for life.  
  
Cook-Ee: Oops. -_-6  
  
**Moon Princess** WHAT?! you can't do that!!!  
  
!Moon-Brat! Has entered the chat.   
  
!Moon-Brat! Hey, everyone! ^_^ What's up??? Is Tara here yet???  
  
¢§Love Scout§¢: Who?  
  
~*Earth Protector*~ Uh...Hey, Rini. Guess what? You might be concieved sooner than we  
thought...  
  
FiRe GoDdEsS!!!: *Slaps Darien's head* Jerk! What did I tell you???  
  
!Moon-Brat!: Tara is Hotaru, Mina. It's a nickname. *Hugs Darien* Hi, Darien!!! Whaddaya  
mean???  
  
FiRe GodDess!!!: *Slaps Darien's head* Jerk! Don't corrupt Rini!  
  
Lunarian*Kitty: I CAN do that, Serena! And I just did! On an entirely different matter, why  
are you on the computer?! It's 8:30 p.m.! You should be in bed!!! School tomorrow!  
  
**Moon Princess** *turns red* luna! i don't go to bed until way later than this!!!  
  
FiRe GoDdEsS!!!: Surrrrrrrrree.....  
  
**Moon Princess** *points at rini* she's still up and she's less than half my age! go pick on  
HER, luna!  
  
!Moon-Brat!: Shh, Serena! Be quiet!!! I'm waiting for Tara!!!  
  
**Moon Princess**: who's tara?  
  
Cook-Ee: Weren't you listening? Tara's that girl from the Witch's Five. You know, that one  
that only lasted one battle, the really pretty one?  
  
¢§Love Scout§¢: No, wasn't she that girl from the Dead Moon circus? That weird-lookin   
monster?  
  
FiRe GoDdEsS!!!: You're both wrong. Tara is that girl from Buffy that Willow's in love with.  
  
**Moon Princess** willow's a lesbian?  
  
!Moon-Brat!: You're ALL wrong! Tara is Hotaru! It's a nickname. I told you. None of you ever  
listen to me!!!  
  
~*Earth Protector*~ Did you say something, Rini?  
  
!Moon-Brat!: SEE?!  
  
**Moon Princess** willow's a lesbian??  
  
FiRe GoDdEsS!!!: Are you still on that, Serena? Anyway, I thought u said you LOVED Buffy!  
  
**Moon Princess** oh, yeah. i did say that, didn't i? uh... yeah, buffy. isn't angel cute?  
  
¢§Love Scout§¢: Angel left the show, like, 2 years ago, serena.  
  
**Moon Princess*: oh. yeah, i know. i just wanted to see if U know!  
  
Lunarian*Kitty: How did we get on the topic of Buffet the Empire Swamper? I thought we  
were discussing Serena's premature...Rini concievement.  
  
Water_Genius: I hate to inform you of this, Luna, but 'concievement' is not a word.  
  
(Everyone) SHUT UP, AMI!!!  
  
~*Earth Protector*~ *I* thought we were talking about Tara.  
  
**Moon Princess** WHO'S TARA?!  
  
Sôvèreign of Si£èncè Has entered the chat.  
  
¢§Love Scout§¢: Tara? ...I 4get.  
  
!Moon-Brat!: TARA!!! *Hug* I'm so glad you're here!!!  
  
Sôvèreign of Si£èncè: *Smiles* Hello, Rini.  
  
**Moon Princess** Buffy... Um... Yeah, Buffy's great.  
  
!Moon-Brat!: What are you talking about, Sere??? You don't watch Buffy, remember? It  
scares you.  
  
FiRe GoDdEsS!!!: HA HA HA HA HA!!! *LMAO* YOU'RE SCARED OF BUFFY?!  
  
**Moon Princess**: so??????!!!! why are you always so mean to me, raye?!  
  
~*Earth Protector*~: *hugs serena and glares at raye* leave serena alone. if u keep bugging  
her, she might get upset and i won't get any.  
  
FiRe GoDdEsS!!!: *Slaps Darien's head* Jerk! That's my best friend!  
  
!Moon Brat!: Get some what, Daddy?  
  
Sôvèreign of Si£èncè: Get some what, Darien?  
  
~*Earth Protector*~: Uh...  
  
**Moon Princess**: I have an announcement..  
  
BOOM!!!! What was that?!?!?! What's the announcement! *Gigglez hysterically* don't review  
and ask me, cuz i don't know!!!!! *LMAO* look for more soon!  
  
~*i'm SO hyped up!*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Knocked Up?!

Here we go!!! Ch. 2 already!! *Cheers*   
  
I've been neglecting Chibi Angel lately, and I'm sorry. I haven't let her read the disclaimer   
in--Heavens, forever! ^_^6 Oops! So here it is! (Copied and pasted from Runaway. ^_^6   
again.)  
  
Disclaimer:A super cute chibi angel, replica of Angel, walks out. She's wearing a cute,   
short little white dress and has pink and gold wings, with a gold halo and adorable little   
pink shoes.  
"Hi-hi!" she whispers shyly, looking at the vast audience. "Here's the disclaimer."   
She clears her throat nervously and looks down at the small paper she's clutching in her hands.  
  
"I don't own Sailor Moon,  
So please, do not sue.  
For I'm a little angel,  
Who's lawyers won't know what to do!"  
  
Everyone applauds, and Chibi Angel looks terrified and hides behind Angel.  
  
  
InStAnT mEsSaGeS  
  
Chapter Two   
  
  
~*Earth Protector*~: What's your announcement, Serena?  
  
**Moon Princess**: i'm pregnant.  
  
(Everyone): WHAT?!?!?!?!  
  
~*Earth Protector*~: DAMN!!!  
  
!Moon-Brat!: oh, man...  
  
Lunarian*Kitty: SERENA TSUKINO!!! YOU ARE INDEFINITELY DEAD!!!  
  
Water_Genius: Luna, I feel I must tell you that the chances of Serena actually maintaining   
her pregnancy are slim to none. Many women miscarry, or just lose their babies in general.  
Since Angel knows no medical terms, I will continue blah blah blah-ing for the next ten minutes.  
Hence, blah blah blah.  
  
FiRe GoDdEsS!!!: *Slowly advances on Darien threateningly* You... Knocked...Up...My...  
BEST FRIEND!!! *Screams and jumps over Lita to get to the horrid friend-knocker-upper.*  
  
Cook-Ee: Whoa. She must've jumped pretty high to get over ME!!!  
  
Lunarian*Kitty: *FUMES*  
  
Sôvèreign of Si£èncè: What's 'knocked up' mean, Darien?  
  
!Moon-Brat!: Hey! Yeah, what is it Daddy?  
  
~*Earth Protector*~: Erm.... *Dodges Raye* I'll tell you later, kiddo.  
  
FiRe GoDdEsS!!!: *Slaps Darien's head* Jerk! What did I tell you about corrupting Rini?  
  
~*Earth Protector*~: SERENA!!! There's $1000 in my nighttable. Take Rini and run! Bury  
the money until you find somewhere safe to keep it.  
  
**Moon Princess**: Um, okay... *Half heartedly grabs Rini and walks slowly towards the door*  
  
!Moon-Brat!: SeRENa!!! Put me down! I'm talking to Tara!!!  
  
**Moon Princess**: WHO THE HELL IS TARA?!?!  
  
Sôvèreign of Si£èncè: I--  
  
¢§Love Scout§¢: Serena, we TOLD you! Tara's the girl dating Willow in Buffy.  
  
**Moon Princess**: Willow's a lesbian?  
  
(Everyone, -Serena) *Sighs and sweatdrops.*  
  
Sôvèreign of Si£èncè: I'M Tara!!! Hey, Mina, I like those 'S's on your name. Can I put them  
on my name?  
  
¢§Love Scout§¢: Sure...Tara?  
  
Sôvèreign of Si£èncè: BRB  
  
Sôvèreign of Si£èncè Has left the chat.  
  
**Moon Princess**: Who on the Moon is Tara?!?! *Starts to pull Rini out the door*  
  
Lunarian*Kitty: Where do you think YOU'RE going, young lady? *Pulls Serena's ear*  
  
**Moon Princess**: Ow! Lu-NA! What are you doing? That hurts!  
  
Lunarian*Kitty: Precisely!  
  
$Biker...Chik? Has entered the chat.  
  
**Moon Princess**: hey 'mara!!! thank god you're here!!! *hugz amara*  
  
$Biker...Chik?: hey, Serena. *hug* what's new everyone?  
  
¢§Love Scout§¢ (AN: as Raye's too busy killing Darien ^_~) : We thought Serena wuz gonna sleep with Darien,  
but she must've already done it, 'cause she's PREGNANT!  
  
$Biker...Chik?: *looks at Rini* with... her? wait a minute! Darien!!! you little...!!! you got Serena  
pregnant?! *vaults Lita's shoulders and joins Raye's chase*  
  
Cook-Ee: Yowsa! *Grumbles* Another Olympic pole-jumper... *Rubs her shoulder*  
  
The REAL Violinest Has entered the chat.  
  
The REAL Violinest: Hey, all. *Smiles* What's happening?  
  
$Biker...Chik?: *Screeches by, waving a fist at Darien, and blows Michelle a kiss* Hey, Michi.  
  
The REAL Violinest: Hey, Mara... Mara?! (AN: Serena says Mara as in A-Mar-A. As in 'Are'.  
Michelle says Mara like 'Mare-A'. All good?)  
  
!Moon-Brat!: Hi, Michelle!!! *Runs over and hugs Michelle's legs*  
  
The REAL Violinest: *Smiles faintly and pats Rini's head* What's going on? What did Darien  
do now?  
  
§ôvèreign of §i£èncè Has just signed in  
  
§ôvèreign of §i£èncè: *Walks over quietly and stands behind Rini*  
  
¢§Love Scout§¢: Darien 'knocked up' Serena and now Raye and Amara are tryin 2 kill him  
cuz Sere's pregnant.  
  
The REAL Violinest: Hey... Hotaru, right?  
  
The REAL Violinest: WHAT?!  
  
The REAL Violinest: SERENA'S PREGNANT?!  
  
The REAL Violinest: With WHAT?! I mean, Rini's right here! *Taps Rini's head*...Isn't she?  
  
§ôvèreign of §i£èncè: Yeah, it's me... What's Amara-Papa doing, Michi-Mama?  
  
The REAL Violinest: Taru... *Blushes* I told u, don't call me that... Let's back up...WHY THE  
HELL IS SERENA PREGNANT?!  
  
~Guardian of Time~ Has just entered the chat.  
  
Hot~Stuff Has just entered the chat.  
  
Lunarian*Kitty: Hello, Setsuna (AN: Again, I like Setsuna better than Trista) Artemis, change  
that ridiculous name!  
  
~Guardian of Time~ Hey, guys. What's up? Oops, gotta go. Prince Diamond's trying to escape  
the time warp. BBL!  
  
~Guardian of Time~ Has left the chat.  
  
Hot~Stuff: No, I like it. Diana's gonna be on in a few minutes, Luna. U 2, Rini, if you're here.  
  
!Moon-Brat!: I'm here. Yay! ^_^  
  
!Moon-Brat's_Kitty! Has just entered the chat.  
  
!Moon-Brat!: Diana!  
  
!Moon-Brat's_Kitty!: Rini!  
  
!Moon-Brat!: *Hugs her favorite kitten*  
  
StarF!GHTER Has just entered the chat.  
  
StarHEALR Has just entered the chat.  
  
St@rM@KER Has just entered the chat.  
  
~*Earth Protector*~ *Runs by* I didn't touch her! I swear! I promise I haven't touched her!!  
  
StarF!GHTER: Hey, guys. What's happening? Why is Capeboy playing madman?  
  
**Moon Princess**: Seiya!!! *Runs over and hugs him* (AN: They're FRIENDS!! Don't get   
mad at me, okay?? No flames! Please?)   
  
~*Earth Protector*~ *Stops dead and sends an evil glare towards the... the... the IT.*  
  
St@rM@KER: Who you callin' an IT, Capeboy? *Steps forward*  
  
(FiRe GoDdEsS and $Biker...Chik?) *Slam into Darien* Why the hell'd you stop?  
  
~*Earth Protector*~ *Seethes* It's HIM!  
  
(Everyone) Huh?  
  
StarF!GHTER: *Grins knowingly*  
  
**Moon Princess* *Slaps Seiya's arm*  
  
StarF!GHTER: Damn! For a princess of the Moon, she sure can hit!  
  
~*Earth Protector*~: He knocked up my girlfriend! *Lunges for IT's throat*  
  
**Moon Princess** W8, Darien! I have another announcement.  
  
~*Earth Protector*~ What, the baby isn't Seiya's, either, it was conceived during your alien  
abduction?  
  
StarF!GHTER: *Chuckles* Hey, that's a good one. I--HOLY SHIT!!! What baby?!  
  
Heh heh... Tune in next time! ^_~  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. An Awful Lot Like...Serena

  
*Chibi-Angel walks out, cuz Angel's sick and had to get a blood test today. :P*  
  
We don't own Sailor Moon,  
Y'all just best not sue!  
This chick's a lil angel,  
And I got no clue of what to do, yo'.  
  
*Cough is heard* Chibi-Angel apparently thinks she's ghetto... Although... She doesn't   
*sound* all that ghetto...  
  
  
~*InStAnT mEsSaGeS!*~  
Chapter Three  
An Awful Lot Like Serena  
  
**Moon Princess**: don't be a smartass, darien. it has nothing to do with the father of my   
baby.  
  
~*Earth Protector*~: Well, sor-ry, *Princess*.  
  
!Moon-Brat's_Kitty!: What baby, Princess Rini?  
  
!MooN-BraT!: I don't know, Diana. I'm lost, too.  
  
**Moon Princess**: a-hem!  
  
(Rini, Diana, and Darien): Sorry.  
  
StarF!GHTER: So...Who's kid, Rena?  
  
~*Earth Protector*~: *Glowers at IT.*  
  
**Moon Princess**: SHUT UP!  
  
(Seiya and Darien): Sorry.  
  
**Moon Princess**: ANYWAY.  
  
**Moon Princess**: well, my announcement is... i'm not pregnant. it was just a joke. ^_^  
  
(Everyone): *Gapes* Se-RE-na!  
  
**Moon Princess**: *blinks* what?  
  
(Everyone): *Falls down, anime style*  
  
**Moon Princess**: *giggles sheepishly*  
  
~*Earth Protector*~: *Sighs*  
  
FiRe GoDdEsS!!!: -_-6 You are sooooo blonde, Serena.  
  
**Moon Princess**: :p  
  
**Moon Princess**: i thought it was funny.  
  
(Everyone) I didn't.  
  
Sôvèreign of Si£èncè: Well, I've gotta get off, Rini. Daddy needs the computer and he wants  
me to go to bed.  
  
!MooN-BraT!: Okay. Bye, Tara! ^_^ *Hugs*  
  
Sôvèreign of Si£èncè: Kay. Night, Rini.  
  
Sôvèreign of Si£èncè Has left teh chat.  
  
**Moon Princess**: tara?...who's tara?  
  
!MooN-BraT!: *Falls over, anime style*  
  
¢§Love Scout§¢: Urgh! For the last time, Serena, Tara's the girl Willow from Buffy goes out  
with.  
  
**Moon Princess**: willow's a lesbian?!  
  
(Everyone): *sighs*  
  
!MooN-BraT!: You're all idiots.  
  
Cook-Ee: So, how 'bout those Dodgers?  
  
!MooN-BraT!: See??? No one ever listens to me!  
  
~*Earth Protector*~ Did you say something, Rini?  
  
!MooN-BraT!: URGH!  
  
!MooN-BraT! Has left the chat.  
  
$Biker...Chick?: Tou-chy!  
  
!Moon-Brat's_Kitty!: I'm real sleepy. I'm going to bed. Night, Mommy and Daddy. Night,  
everyone. Your Highness, don't forget to wear warm pajamas! It's chilly outside and we don't  
want you sick.  
  
~*Earth Protector*~: Urm, right, Diana... I'll do that.  
  
!Moon-Brat's_Kitty!: Make sure you do.  
  
!Moon-Brat's_Kitty! Has left the chat.  
  
Lunarian*Kitty: I'm tired, too. *Nudges Artemis* I'm going to... Ahem, *bed*. I need to recover  
from last night--ack! I mean, from Serena's faux announcement.  
  
Lunarian*Kitty Has left the chat.  
  
Hotstuff: DAMN. Night, evry1.  
  
Hotstuff Has left the chat (in a hurry!).  
  
¢§Love Scout§¢: Wow, he was in such a hurry to go to sleep, he couldn't even write out,   
"Goodnight, everyone!" *Winks* Wonder what they're doing...?  
  
(Everyone, -Serena) *Smirks*  
  
**Moon Princess**: what? what are they going to do?  
  
FiRe GoDdEsS!!!: ~_~6 *cough-blonde-cough* (AN: ~_~=: Think the lil lines with circles  
underneath that serve as eyes when they get weirded out on the show. lol.)  
  
**Moon Princess**: *glares at raye*  
  
(Everyone, -Raye and Serena) *Sighs*  
  
FiRe GoDdEsS!!!: Why are you all so mean to me?!  
  
(Everyone) *Gapes*  
  
FiRe GoDdEsS!!!: !!!! What???  
  
~*Earth Protector*~: It's just...  
  
Water_Genius: You sounded...  
  
¢§Love Scout§¢: An awful lot...  
  
$Biker...Chick?: Like...  
  
(Darien, Ami, Mina, and Amara): Serena!  
  
FiRe GoDdEsS!!!: AUGH! *passes out*  
  
**Moon Princess**: what? what?? who said my name???  
  
(Everyone): *Sighs*  
  
The REAL Violinest: Sorry, everyone. I went to McDonalds to get something to eat. But I'm  
gonna take off, kay? Mara, wanna come over?  
  
$Biker...Chick?: *Gasps* At eight o'clock on a school night?*Grins* Michi, I'm shocked.  
  
$Biker...Chick?: ^_~ Be there in five!  
  
$Biker...Chick? Has left the chat.  
  
The REAL Violinest: YES! Michelle's gonna score 2nite, Michelle's gonna score 2nite!  
*Dances*  
  
(Everyone) *Mouth drops open*  
  
The REAL Violinest: *All defensive* WHAT?!  
  
The REAL Violinest Has left the chat.  
  
Cook-Ee. Oooo....kay....  
  
**Moon Princess**: seiya...how come you and yours aren't talkin?  
  
StarF!GHTER: Sorry, Sere-babe. We were listening to our songs on Napster. ^_^6 Damn,  
we're good.  
  
St@rM@KER: *Rolls eyes* Great, Sei. Expose us. (AN: Sei is pronounced like Say... Just  
in case you didn't get it. ^_^6)  
  
StarHEALR: No, we're not, really. Seiya's just out of his mind. We don't even know him,   
really. We're not real brothers. He just came into our house one day and sat down. We were  
afraid to ask him to leave. He looked dangerously unstable.  
  
(Everyone): *Laughs*  
  
StarF!GHTER: *Rolls eyes* Real mature, Yaten. Taiki.  
  
~*Earth Protector*~: We're not on Stickin' Around, IT.  
  
StarF!GHTER: I wouldn't know. I don't watch kiddie cartoons.  
  
~*Earth Protector*~: Ooh, that's it!!!  
  
~*Earth Protector*~: No, wait.  
  
~*Earth Protector*~: That's right, I forgot you only watched the Playboy channel.  
  
**Moon Princess**: *smirks* look at darien, all proud of himself.  
  
StarF!GHTER: Damn straight. Playboy rules.  
  
~*Earth Protector*~: *Nods smugly at Serena* Damn straight.  
  
~*Earth Protector*~: AUGH! I USED THE SAME EXPRESSION AS *IT*!!!  
  
~*Earth Protector*~: I feel so...So...So dirty!  
  
(Everyone) *Rolls eyes and sighs*  
  
**Moon Princess**: I've made a decision about who I'm going to date... Darien or Seiya.  



	4. STOP DOING THAT!!!

*Chibi Angel runs out, all flustered looking with her lil dress a teensy bit torn and her hair falling  
out of her blonde pigtails* Sowy! I was awmowst wate. I'm sowy! Here's the discwaimer.  
  
We don't own Sailor Moon  
I hope you will not soon  
Angel's got a Chibi-Angel to feed  
And with no money, what would we do???  
  
*Angel giggles* Cute 'claimer, Cheebz!  
  
*C-A curtsies*  
  
InStAnT mESsAgEs  
Chapter Four  
STOP DOING THAT!  
  
~*Earth Protector*~: WHAT?!  
  
~*Earth Protector*~: Umm, I mean... *Puffs out his chest and crosses his arms over it, looking  
smug* Of course, it will be me.  
  
StarF!GHTER: No way, dude. It's totally me.  
  
~*Earth Protector*~: Shut up, IT. She's *mine*!  
  
StarF!GHTER: *Pushes his chest against Capeboy's* You wanna go? Right here, come on.  
Bring it on.  
  
(Everyone else watches silently)  
  
~*Earth Protector*~: Eww! Get your tits away from me, IT.  
**Moon Princess** would you two shut up? i'm trying to talk here!  
  
(Seiya and Darien): Sorry.   
  
**Moon Princess**: so, anyway. my decision is...  
  
**Moon Princess**: I choose you both. ^_^  
  
(Darien and Seiya): *Mouth falls open*  
  
~*Earth Protector*~: WHAT?!  
  
StarF!GHTER: WHAT?!  
  
(Everyone else, -Sere): WHAT?!  
  
~*Earth Protector*~: Are you crazy?! Baby, why have THAT--IT--*gestures at IT* when you  
could have THIS? *Gestures at the hotness that is him.*  
  
StarF!GHTER: Yeah, the hotness that is ME.  
  
~*Earth Protector*~:Yeah, right. You're about as hot as the sun.  
  
**Moon Princess**: uh, darien...  
  
Water_Genius: The sun is the hottest thing on this earth. It is ______ degrees, _____in   
circumference, and ____ in diameter.  
  
¢§Love Scout§¢: And that's hot! *Gigglez*  
  
(Everyone): -_-6 Shut up, Ami.  
  
(Everyone): -_-6 Shut up, Mina.  
  
Water_Genius: :p  
  
¢§Love Scout§¢: :P  
  
(Everyone): *Sighs*  
  
Cook-Ee: I really hate chats.  
  
FiRe GoDdEsS!!!: Why??? I live for them!  
  
Cook-Ee: I can never think of anything to say. That's y i don't talk much in them.  
  
~Guardian of Time~ Has entered the chat.  
  
(Everyone): Hey, Setsa!  
  
~Guardian of Time~: Hey, everyone. *smiles* Serena, I suggest you watch out.  
  
**Moon Princess**: *blinks* why?  
  
~Guardian of Time~: Because Diamond managed to escape. He's on his way to your house.  
  
**Moon Princess**: *Screams*  
  
(Darien and Seiya): Don't worry, Serena! I'll protect you!  
  
(Darien and Seiya): Like hell you will!! *I'm* going to!  
  
(D & S): STOP DOING THAT!  
  
(D & S): HEY!  
  
(D & S): AUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Moon Princess**: OH MY GOD! HE'S--  
  
**Moon Princess** Has left the chat.  
  
(D & S) Oh, my God!  
  
(D & S) STOP DOING THAT!!!!  
  
~*Earth Protector*~: Serena!  
  
~*Earth Protector*~ Has left the chat.  
  
StarF!GHTER: Serena!  
  
StarF!GHTER Has left the chat.  
  
(Everyone): Ooooo.....kay.....  
  
  
  
What's gonna happen to Sere?!?!?! Heh heh, I think we all know who made her log off. But  
I know exactly what's gonna happen in the next chapter, so... *Snickers* it'll be funny. Tune in.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. The Capital Key

I'm so very terribly upset! I had so much written for this and I lost the page. *Scowls at her notebook*  
We went on vacation and I was writing in a book, so... Whatever. Peace! Oh yeah, and I lost the first  
thing which was all the good stuff, so... W/E.  
  
Instand Messages  
Chapter...Five?  
I Forget?  
  
**Moon Princess** Has entered the chat.  
  
{Everyone}: Serena! What happened yesterday?  
  
**Moon Princess**: *sighs* hi, guys. well, it went down like this... (AN: This is where I skip from a   
huge page of writing (that's what I lost) to the second page of writing, which I *do* still have.  
  
{Everyone drifts into a blurry white dream sequence...}  
  
~*Prince Diamond bursts through Serena's bedroom door, panting wildly. Serena shrieks and starts   
backing away in her rolling chair until she hits Rini-who is for some reason, sleeping on the floor  
(AN: Child abuse!) and goes flying backwards. She collides with the wall and slams to the floor, but  
continues trying unsucessfully to crawl backwards. Diamond draws ever neared and Serena screams.  
Rini, plaing the role of the blissfully ignorant child, remains dead to the world. Then--*~  
  
Ruler of...Serena! Has entered the chat.  
  
{Everyone literally *falls* out of the sequence and lands in a heap on the floor.}  
  
{Everyone} Owww!  
  
Ruler of...Serena!: Hey all! I know my darlingest of darlings will tell you some wildly outlandish story,  
so I've come to set the record straight! *Flashes a V-Sign*  
  
~*Earth Protector*~ Has entered the Chat.  
  
StarF!GHTER Has entered the Chat.  
  
~*Earth Protector*~: Seiya! Get him, bro!  
  
StarF!GHTER: Right! I got him, Dari-Bro!  
  
Ruler of...Serena!: Ack!   
  
Ruler of...Serena!: Until later, my sweet Serena!  
  
Ruler of...Serena! Has left the Chat.  
  
~*Earth Protector*~: Damn!  
  
StarF!GHTER: Don't worry, Dari-Bro. We'll get him next time!  
  
~*Earth Protector*~ and StarF!GHTER Are currently involved in a private chat and cannot be  
messaged.  
  
Love Scout(AN:Angel got a new computer and the symbols don't work very well. :p): Oookay...That  
was weird.  
  
**Moon Princess**: did darien and seiya just...  
  
FiRe GoDdEsS!!!: Call each other...  
  
Cook-Ee: *Bro?!*  
  
Water_Genius: Yes, they did. Technically, "bro" is a term of bad english. Or so is a common misconception.  
However, "bro" is actually Latin for...  
  
Love Scout: Ami, before you start talking your genius mumbo-jumbo stuff...?  
  
Water_Genius: Yes, Mina? Is there something you would like before I launch into my extremely long,  
extremely detailed, and extremely boring (AN: LoL!) explanation of why "bro" is really not such bad  
  
English? Because if you do--  
  
Love Scout: Yeah, Ami, I do.  
  
Water_Genius: Well, out with it! *Smiles*  
  
Love Scout: Shut up.  
  
Water_Genius: I'm seeming to resort to this more and more... :p  
  
Water_Genius: Heaven of all Heavens. I'm hanging out in chats far too much. I must go.  
  
Water_Genius Has left the Chat.  
  
**Moon Princess**: oookay...  
  
FiRe GoDdEsS!!!: Meatball Head, are you like unaware that there is a capital buton and unaware  
of it's highly useful use or something?  
  
**Moon Princess**: what on the moon is a capital buton? what does it do?...could it have something  
to do with capitals?   
  
Love Scout: *Giggles* that's funny, Serena!  
  
**Moon Princess**: huh? *confused* no, seriously! does it have something to do with capitals?  
  
Love Scout: Umm... *Backs away*  
  
Cook-Ee: She must know how to do it... I mean, there's capitals on her name.  
  
~*Earth Protector*~: No, I set up her IM.  
  
{Everyone -Seiya and Darien}: Huh?!  
  
~*Earth Protector*~: What?  
  
FiRe GoDdEsS!!!: You and Seiya--you're supposed to be in a private chat and unavailable to hear us!  
  
~*Earth Protector*~: Oh, that. Me and Seiya-Bro paid the...(AN: What are those things called again?  
I haven't been in a chat in like, forever. You know, the person who watches the chat and makes  
sure it's not bad or whatever...? Urgh.) chat monitor dude to say that so we could eavesdrop on  
you guys. *Gives his best cute-and-charming-grin and nudges Seiya to do the same*  
  
StarF!GHTER: Huh? Oh. *Slings an arm around Dari-Bro and gives his best cute-and-charming grin*  
  
{Together}:Aren't we cute and charming?  
  
{Everyone}: Not really.  
  
**Moon Princess**: shut up, you guys! of course they are. *:)s at them* they're so adorably cute   
together!...in a creepy kinda way.  
  
{Darien and Seiya}: In a creepy kinda way?!  
  
FiRe GoDdEsS!!!:Well, *duh*, Darien. And Seiya. You 2 hate each other, remember????  
  
~*Earth Protector*~:WHAT?!  
  
StarF!GHTER: NO WAY! Right, Dari-Bro?  
  
**Moon Princess**:how does everyone do those big letter-things?????!!!!!!  
  
~*Earth Protector*~:Damn straight, Seiya-Bro. We don't hate each other! In fact...  
  
StarF!GHTER: We love each other!  
  
FiRe GoDdEsS!!!: *Backs away from the two gay guys*  
  
{Darien, Seiya, and Serena}: WHAT?!!?!??! (Or in Sere's case...what?!!!?!??!)  
  
~*Earth Protector*~: *Dives away from Seiya-Bro and starts macking with Serena* See? See? I'm  
not gay! No way! IT might be! But I'm NOT! I'm NOT, I say!  
  
**Moon Princess**: *attempting to shout around darien's face* you'd better take that back, raye!  
  
FiRe GoDdEsS!!!:No way, Meatball Head!  
  
**Moon Princess**: augh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *lunges at raye*  
  
~*Earth Protector*~:Huh? *Gropes air*  
  
~*Earth Protector*~ Has unwillingly begun kissing Seiya, as when Serena left he did not open his eyes,  
choosing to instead just grope the air until he found a body which he assumes is his girlfriend. BIG  
mistake, Dari Babe!  
  
StarF!GHTER: DIRT! GET HIM OFF ME!  
  
**Moon Princess**: i'ma kick your ass rei!  
  
FiRe GoDdEsS!!!: THIS ISN'T THE JAPANESE VERSION YOU IDIOT!  
  
**Moon Princess**: damn!  
  
~*Earth Protector*~: *Opens his eyes* See, I'm not--*sees everone staring at him* What? I'm not gay! I just  
macked with--*sees Serena on Raye* what the hell?! *turns* AUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*Earth Protector*~ Has left the chat.  
  
StarF!GHTER: Oh dude, I'm traumatized.  
  
StarF!GHTER Has left the chat.  
  
FiRe GoDdEsS: Maybe they're going to meet up somewhere and finish what they started...;)  
  
**Moon Princess**: AUGH!!!!!!!!!!! I'VE GOTTA STOP THEM!  
  
**Moon Princess** Has left the chat...In a damn hurry!  
  
FiRe GoDdEsS!!!: Well...At least she found the capital key....!  
  
  
  
  
Ha! Aright, what's gonna happen with Seiya, Darien, and Sere? Are "Seiya-Bro" and "Dari-Bro" REALLY  
going to hook up? I don't know--but I'ma find out soon! And so are you!  
  
*Chibi Angel tosses y'all a wave* Waview!!!!!!! Plllllllllllllllllllllllz!  
  
NEPTUNE AQUA IS THE BESTEST FRIEND BECAUSE SHE SENT ME A CHAPTER OF A STORY  
I WAS GOING CRAZY OVER NOT READING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANKS H2O Princess!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. The One Wit Tha Nap Partners

^_~ Konnichiwa, minna! Please don't kill! I know it's been too long since I updated...Anything. *Blush*  
But I'm doing netschool! It's hard! AnYwAy, me n Cheebz are getting on it, ne? We'll have them all  
up, it's our Christmas present. ^_^;; Now presenting Chibi Angel!  
  
*Cough*  
We don't own Sailor Moon or the Friends title  
You'd best not try to sue,  
'Cos Angel has some die-hard fans  
And if you make them mad, who knows what they'd do?   
  
Back to Angel...  
  
Lena Sauren, Wild Irish Emerald (I miss you!), Aqua Princess, I love you guys!!! bluejello, thnx so   
much for reviewing all my fics! You're the best! Amande-Chan, again, I'm sorry! Amande_Chan gave me a bit of a flame for making Mamoru and Seiya (I now hate the dubs, so the names are changing LOL) seem...Erm...Partnered. GOMEN NASAII! Now that I've seen Seiya, I apologize sincerely to everyone. But, BUT, it's a joke fic, so the "parterness" goes on...Don't worry, though, appearances can be deceiving... ^_~... Erm... We have a sort of thing going on in this chapter that MAY offend some readers. Nothin graphic, just a couple that annoys. Kudasai, no flames!  
  
Instant Messages  
Chapter Six  
The One With the Nap Partners  
  
FiRe GoDdEsS!!! Has entered the chat.  
  
**Moon Princess**: rei.... :S  
  
FiRe GoDdEsS!!!: O.o wats wrong, odango? upset that you lost the location of the capital key again?  
-_-;;  
  
**Moon Princess**: rei!!!!!!! hel-lo! i'm traumatized!  
  
FiRe GoDdEsS!!!: :P sorry, odango. wats wrong?...OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT WENT DOWN WITH  
MAMORU AND SEIYA?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
**Moon Princess**: *bursts into tears*  
  
FiRe GoDdEsS!!!: omg, usa, gomen!!! were they kissing?  
  
**Moon Princess**: no...  
  
Love Scout Has entered the chat.  
  
**Moon Princess**: minako.... :S  
  
Love Scout: what's wrong, usagi?...OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT WENT DOWN WITH MAMORU AND  
SEIYA?!?!?!??!?!?!??!?!??!  
  
**Moon Princess**: *bursts into tears*  
  
Love Scout: omg, usa, gomen!!! were they kissing?  
  
**Moon Princess**: no, they...  
  
Water_Genius Has entered the chat.  
  
FiRe GoDdEsS!!!: Urgh. -_-; are we ever going to hear this story?  
  
**Moon Princess**: ami....:S  
  
Water_Genius: Whatever is wrong, Usagi?...Oh, my Lord! Whatever happened with Mamoru and  
Seiya?  
  
**Moon Princess**: *bursts into tears*  
  
FiRe GoDdEsS!!!: kami-sama, how many times can one odango burst into tears in one minute? seiya...  
well, the old seiya... would've had a field day.  
  
Water_Genius: My Lord, Usagi! Gomen! Were they studying together?! Usagi, you need to break   
up with Mamo-Ch..Er, Mamoru-san. He's, erm, showing signs of infidelity. ~*Blush*~  
  
**Moon Princess**: no, they were...  
  
[Everyone]: *Waits*  
  
[Everyone]: ....   
  
[Everyone]: O.O   
  
FiRe GoDdEsS!!!: hurry, odango!!!!! before someone logs in!  
  
**Moon Princess**: okay! well, this is what happened...  
  
[Dreamy sequence]  
  
FiRe GoDdEsS!!!: *mumbles* how the hell does this baka think we can have a dreamy sequence  
in a chat room, for kami's sake?  
  
**Moon Princess**: Shaddup.   
  
[Dreamy sequence]  
  
~*Usagi bursts into Mamoru's stylish, masculine, attractive, welldecorated--Mamo-chan, get the hell away from the keyboard!!... apartment a few hours later (the result of the ridiculously overdone dumb blonde cliche--this time, she thought a train was a bus and took a minor detour in Canada, stopping at the world's biggest mall in Edmonton [AN: Welcome to Angie's hometown!! Edmonton kicks ass, I live at the mall!] to "pick up a few things". Two hours later, our favorite Odango is back on the road--to see...To see...*~  
  
[Everyone minus **M P**]: WHAT?! TO SEE WHAT?!?!?!?!?!  
  
~*Usagi gasps dramatically as she catches sight of...*~  
  
[Everyone minus **M P**]: WHAT?! TO CATCH SIGHT OF WHAT!?!??!?!  
  
~*Mamo-chan and Sei-chan SLEEPING ON TOP OF EACH OTHER!*~  
  
[Everyone minus **M P**]: WHAT?! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]  
  
**Moon Princess**: *bursts into tears*  
  
[Everyone minus **M P**]: -_-;;;;;;;;  
  
[Everyone minus **M P**]: .......MATTE! BACK UP!!!  
  
~*"MAMO-CHAN?!" A horrified Usagi screeches. "SEIYA?!" Startled, the sleeping two jolt awake, looking around in a panic. Seiya, feeling a weight beneath him and hearing Usagi's voice, promptly passes out in delight and disbelief. Mamoru, however, has a different approach to the deadweight man sprawled on top of him...  
  
"USAKO!" he screams, jumping to his feet and knocking the happily smiling unconscious Seiya to the floor in an ungraceful heap. "I can explain!!!!!! It's not what it looks like!!!!"  
  
"What is it, then?" She demands tearfully, pointing vigourously at the figure on the floor. "What happened? You tripped? Fell? Landed on his--" Four girls, two males--one still snoring away on the floor, somehow--and a tenshi clap their hands over her mouth as she begins unconsciously quoting Eminem's obscene Guilty Conscience lyrics.   
  
"Iie, iie! Usako, it wasn't like that! It was never like that! We just fell asleep, I swear!"  
  
"LIAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Usagi screams. On the floor, a STILL unconscious Seiya sits up and fumbles around before his hand settles comfortably and familiarly on Mamoru's leg and cuddles up to it, leaning his sleeping head against it contentedly.  
  
"IIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The one conscious male positively shrieks, shaking his leg vigorously in an unsuccessful attempt to knock Seiya off. "Usako, PLEASE!!!!"   
  
"NO!" Usagi screams. "I'll never believe another word you say--MMPH!" Her heated words break off as Mamoru grabs her and presses his mouth to hers in a passionate, heated embrace.  
  
"Oh, Usako..." "Mamoru!" The two fall to the floor and begin trying to speed up Chibi Usa's birthdate. Moments later, Seiya wakes up, screams, and falls to the floor in a dead faint--again.~*  
  
[Everyone minus **M P**]: ....  
  
[Everyone minus **M P**]: Ew.  
  
FiRe GoDdEsS!!!: If all that happened is you and loverboy, erm, corrupted our "virgin"--snicker--eyes, what the hell did you keep bursting into tears for?  
  
**Moon Princess**: *mischieviously* chibi-usa wasn't "created" yet. i was "terribly upset" because now mamo-chan and i will have to continue our "sexual escapades..." oh, the trials of it all... :(... *evil grin*  
  
[Everyone minus **M P**]: ....  
  
[Everyone minus **M P**]: Ew.  
  
~*Earth Protector*~ Has entered the chat.  
  
**Moon Princess**: mamo-chan! mamo-chan! it didn't work, let's get cracking.  
  
[The two dive on each other and everyone politely averts their eyes...Or so we think. Unbeknownst to all, Ami is secretly watching like a true hidden hentai.]  
  
StarF!GHTER Has entered the chat.  
  
StarF!GHTER: Erm... Hey, Usagi. Hey, Rei. Ami. Minako.... *nods*  
  
**Moon Princess**: OH MAMO-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
FiRe GoDdEsS!!!: hurrah. she found the caps key again...  
  
Love Scout: Oh, no! And *Rei* lost it!!  
  
FiRe GoDdEsS!!!: did not!! ack! makit stop! it disappeared!  
  
StarF!GHTER: What. The. Hell.  
  
StarF!GHTER: What did Odango just say?  
  
[Minako and Rei.. Ami's too busy secretly watching.]: She said--  
  
**Moon Princess**: OH MAMO-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
StarF!GHTER: NAN DA?! ...must've seen wrong...  
  
~*Earth Protector*~: OH, USAGI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
StarF!GHTER: Yup, see, that didn't say Ma-AUGH!!! *sobs*I hate you all....  
  
StarF!GHTER: has left the chat.  
  
FiRe GoDdEsS!!!: bleh. Let's leave the "lovers" alone, shall we? ...make it stop!!!!!!!!! :S  
  
Love Scout: Yeah, lets.  
  
Love Scout Has left the chat.  
  
FiRe GoDdEsS!!! Has left the chat.  
  
[Silence for a moment]  
  
FiRe GoDdEsS!! Has entered the chat.  
  
FiRe GoDdEsS!!!: ami!!!! c'mon, what are you doing?  
  
Water_Genius: Aheh... Aheh... Gomen....  
  
Water_Genius Has left the chat.  
  
FiRe GoDdEsS!!! Has left the chat.  
  
**Moon Princess**: chatrooms aren't the same, i'll be over in five minutes.  
  
**Moon Princess* Has left the chat.  
  
~*Earth Protector*~: Usako, matte--kuso! Now I need to get Seiya off my couch...  
  
Cook-Ee: AHA!!!!!!! I'VE BEEN HERE THE WHOLE TIME AND I SAW YOU! *jabs an accusing finger* just wait till I tell Usagi!  
  
Cook-Ee Has left the chat.   
  
~*Earth Protector*~: Mako-chan, matte--kuso! Now I need to get that guy who looks like her exboyfriend out of here...  
  
~*Earth Protector*~ Has left the chat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dumb, boring chapter. Gomen, cya later.  
  
*blushes furiously* my bad! gomen, didn't mean to upload the latest chapter of Goodbye, Usagi... *sweatdrops, looking ready to cry* that was so stupid! gomen!!! 


End file.
